


Rose

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, Language of Flowers, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post X-Men: First Class, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Hank brings him roses, but he has nothing to give in return.





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Hank brings roses with his meals and medications. The early dosage begins with a peachy pink: sympathy and gentleness. Carrying him to the bathroom is delicate work, but he manages. 

Yellow promises new beginnings. It comes with tea and eggs when he can stand it. 

Dark pink marks his shower. Appreciation for his patience. 

Charles sleeps through trainings and wakes up to a white rose. 

Hank brings him roses, but he gives nothing in return. He has nothing to give, but Hank doesn't ask for anything either. 

"Would you like to come downstairs for dinner tonight?" 

He should say yes. But he gives nothing in return.


End file.
